


Under these covers with you

by myboybuildscoffins24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek is my jam I am not sorry at all, Cheating, I fixed the inconsistency with the name at the end, I think this is kinda a jealous kink, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Werewolves, Sad Derek, Smut, but like not, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: Stiles is cheating on him. He knows it now.Derek stood in their room, in their home, holding Stiles dress shirt in his hands. The smudge of red lipstick on the collar was proof of what he had been dreading for weeks. The late night phone calls, the last minute business trips, and the countless other signs he chose to ignore.(Fixed the problem at the end)





	Under these covers with you

**Author's Note:**

> Chalk this up to me being desperate for new Sterek shit because of this new season. (fuck off davis)  
> Same as always. This isn't betad at all. So all mistakes are my own. I've been reading a lot of articles on how to be better at writing, but like who knows how this will go.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Stiles is cheating on him. He knows it now.

Derek stood in _their_ room, in _their_ home, holding Stiles dress shirt in his hands. The smudge of red lipstick on the collar was proof of what he had been dreading for weeks. The late night phone calls, the last minute business trips, and the countless other signs he chose to ignore.

 

They had met two years ago on a cold winter's day. Derek, a college professor at NYU, was enjoying his winter break work free. He walked leisurely along the sidewalk home, clutching a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. He brought the hot drink to his lips, the steam causing his glasses to fog up. As he rounded a corner he collided with a solid body, and his cup was crushed upon impact. The hot liquid poured down his chest, and the stranger before him. “Shit,” A voice hissed, the person jumping back from him.

“I’m sorry!” Derek cried out, pulling off his glasses to clear the fog away “I didn't see you.”

“It’s okay. I wasn't watching where I was going either.”

Derek fit his glasses back on and took a look at the man before him. He was gorgeous, lithe, plush lips, messy hair, and cute little moles covered his face.

Derek blushed taking in the sight of him. The man was obviously checking him out. “I’m Stiles,” he said with a smile, sticking his hand out towards Derek.

“Um,” Derek exhaled, shaking his hand. “I’m Derek.”

“Let me buy you a drink,” Stiles told him. “It’s the least I can do, after spilling yours.”

Derek nodded following him to a nearby shop.

 

Stiles was charming, dorky, and intelligent. He didn't scoff at Derek’s stories of being a professor of History. He listened intently, and laughed at Derek’s dry wit. By the end of the night Derek knew he was falling fast. Stiles told him about his mother, and how she had died. He told him about his father, a sheriff in California, and the rest of his life. Stiles worked for a corporation as a financial adviser, that had him on horrible hours, and impromptu trips weekly.

They started dating after that, and Derek learned early on that Stiles job made dating difficult. There were many cancelled plans, and last minute work trips. Even so, Stiles doted on him. He made Derek feel like he was the only person in the world. After a year they moved in together.

 

That was until he finally started noticing Stiles was away for more time. His hours were longer. His calls were late or non existent. After missing their second anniversary Derek was fed up. He made Stiles sleep on the couch for a week. He had thought a few times he had smelt someone else on Stiles, but now he knew. That together with the fact that Cora had seen Stiles, in New York when he was supposed to be in London for a business meeting, that Derek started putting the pieces together.

 

Stiles had just come home from a three day trip, exhausted. He had kissed Derek on the cheek and headed to the shower, stripping as he went. Derek hated dirty clothes on the ground and had picked up the suit to put in the hamper when he had seen it. The red smudge. His heart began to race, tears pricking at his eyes. He knew it. He knew that Stiles had been lying to him. He wasn't an idiot.

Just then Stiles stepped out of the bathroom in a towel. There was a few small bruises on his chest and Derek saw red. “You’re fucking cheating on me?” he shouted, throwing the shirt at Stiles face.

“What?” Stiles gasped, ripping the shirt off of his face. “Babe? What are you talking about?”

“It makes sense!” Derek shouted, moving back away from him. “The calls. The long work trips. It makes sense.”

“Der, no!” Stiles began, taking a step forward “It’s-”

“I’m not blind!” he shouted, tears spilling down his cheeks. “I fucking didn't want to believe this.”

“I’m not cheating on you, baby. I swear,” Stiles pleaded. “I would never do that, I love you.”

“Then explain the lipstick on your shirt,” he growled. “Explain that.”

Stiles straightened up. “There was a woman, she made a pass at me. I didn't let her do anything.”

Derek laughed bitterly. “Do you expect me to believe you? You’ve been lying to me for months.”

“I-” Stiles began. “I did lie, but not about that. Never that.”

He moved to Derek, reaching out and running his fingers down Derek’s arm. “Baby, I love you more than anything. I would never do anything to hurt you.”

Derek jerked back, pulling himself from Stiles grasp. “I’m leaving,” He growled, stalking out of their bedroom.

“Babe, wait!” Stiles pleaded, chasing after him. “Please baby, I can explain.”

Derek ignored him, grabbing his keys, wallet, and cell phone off the counter. “Der, come on.” Stiles skidded into the kitchen behind him, completely naked.

“Leave me alone!” Derek yelled, storming to the front door and throwing it open.

He slammed it behind him, before Stiles could follow. He avoided the elevator, and he made his way down the stairs, inhaling shakily. Once outside of the building he walked to the nearest alleyway. He stepped in and pushed himself against a wall in the darkness. He tried to hold himself together, but the tears came. His phone started ringing in his pocket, and he quickly shut it off after seeing Stiles face pop up on the screen. He crumbled down, sitting on the dirty ground, bringing his knees to his chest. He felt like a child again, losing his whole world.

He sat there for what seemed like hours, until he finally found the strength to stand. He made his way towards Cora’s apartment, and up the stairs. He knocked at the door and it was thrown open instantly. “Derek!” Cora cried out, pulling him into her home. “Stiles kept calling. Saying he didn't know where you were.”

She wrapped her arms around him, and he clung to her, burying his face into her hair. “What happened, Der-bear?” She whispered softly, stroking his hair. “Stiles said there was a misunderstanding.”

When Derek refused to answer, Cora corralled him to the couch, and had him sit. She wiped the tears from his eyes. “I’ll kill him,” She promised, holding Derek’s face in her hands. “I’ll rip his fucking balls off, and shove them so far up his ass he will taste them.”

Derek snorted wetly, and shook his head. “He’s cheating on me.”

Cora’s eyebrows raised, her hands dropping from his face. “Are you sure?”

Derek nodded “It makes sense. All the late night phone calls. The last minute trips.” he whispered. “When you saw him I just knew. Then he came home tonight-”

Derek looked down at his hands, and shook his head. Cora took his hands in hers. “There was lipstick on his shirt,” Derek told her “He told me it was nothing, but I don't know if I believe him.”

Cora stared at him for a moment “Okay,” she exhaled as she ran her hand through her hair “We can talk about this tomorrow. How about we watch something mindless and eat something?”

“I’d rather just go to bed,” he mumbled.

Cora nodded and stood. “I’ll go make up the guest room.”

Derek sat on the couch for a few minutes, staring off into the distance. How could Stiles do this to him? Even if he wasn't cheating, he was lying. He knew Stiles, he knew that he was keeping something from him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Come on,” Cora told him.

She lead him to the guest room. “There are fresh sheets and the bathroom has a toothbrush and towels if you wanna take a shower.”

He nodded. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Der,” she said as she wrapped him up in another hug. “You’d know it’s not a problem.”

He squeezed her back and after a moment released her. “Goodnight, Der-Bear.” She told him.

“Night,” he replied.

She left him in the room. He stood there for a moment trying to get his mind straight. After a few moments he made his way to the bed. He stripped down quickly, leaving only his underwear on and slipped into the bed. It was too soft, not like his and Stiles bed. Their bed was perfect.

He laid there staring at the ceiling for hours until sleep finally took him.

 

Derek woke up groggily his head pounding. Without a thought he reached his arm out, and searched for Stiles' warmth. When he found the empty sheets, the previous day came rushing back to him. The feeling of dread and anger filled his stomach like lead. He closed his eyes, he brought the sheets over his face and head. He wished the world would suck him down into the depths, so he wouldn't have to feel this pain anymore.

How could he be this stupid? First Kate destroyed his world? Then Jennifer had lied to him and took him for a fool. Braeden didn't return his feelings and toyed with him for months. He thought Stiles was different, at least from them. He never scoffed at Derek’s feelings. He took their relationship slow, they didn’t fall straight into bed together. He romanced Derek with rooftop dinners, weekend getaways, and even gave Derek massages after a long day. Derek fell for him hard, but then again, he fell hard for the others.

 

Derek laid under the blankets wallowing for another hour until he heard a soft knock on the door. He pulled the covers back, revealing his eyes. Cora opened it slowly, and peeked her head around. “Hey, how are you feeling?” She asked him.

“Fine,” he mumbled, as she made her way towards him.

She sat on the bed next to him, softly touching his hair. It reminded him of their mother so much, his stomach turned. “I gotta go to work for a couple hours,” She told him softly. “I tried to call in, but I can't today.”

“You don't have to call in for me,” Derek mumbled. “I’m not a child.”

Cora rolled her eyes. “Yeah it doesn't mean you have to be alone in this though,” she replied. “There is food to eat in the fridge.”

She kissed him softly on the forehead and then walked to the door. “Stiles called,” she told him, standing in the doorway. “I told him you are here and not to worry, but he might try to come around and see you.”

Derek shifted, pulling the blankets higher. “I know you don't want to see him,” Cora said “I told him that much, but you know Stiles. He’ll come no matter what I say.”

Derek nodded, as Cora left shutting the door behind her.

 

He laid in the room for another half an hour before he went to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror for a few moments. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, his hair stuck up in every direction. Was this it? Is this life? Always full of pain? Was he really that hard to love? Everything he touched turned to ashes around him. He made his way to the shower, feeling the hot water burn his skin. He scrubbed himself clean, until his skin tingled. Maybe he could scrub away the feeling of pain in his soul.

 

After changing back into this clothes, he made his way to the kitchen, and made himself coffee. He sat at the table, staring at the cup, hoping for some sign on what to do. Some way to fix this mess. He took a sip of the liquid, which had now cooled. There was a knock on the door. He looked up, knowing who was on the other side.

He stood up, slowly making his way to the door. He peaked through the hole, and saw Stiles. Stiles seemed to move from foot to foot, knocking sporadically. “Derek, please,” Stiles begged through the closed door. “Babe, please. I know you are there.”

Derek leaned his head against the door, trying to fight off the tears that threatened to spill again. “Go away,” He croaked.

“Baby,” Stiles replied. “Please. I will tell you the truth. I’ll tell you everything. Please just let me in.”

Derek stood there for a moment, weighing his options. He didn't really have anything else to lose. He unlocked the door, opening it a crack. Stiles stood their, eyes bloodshot. He looked terrible, like he hadn't slept at all. Derek turned and walked to the living room and sat down on the couch. He grabbed one of the overstuffed pillows and pulled it on his lap, wrapping his arms around it. Stiles sat down next to him, his body turned towards Derek. “Der,” he said quietly. “I need you to know I would never cheat on you.”

Derek squeezed the pillow harder, burying his face in it. “Baby, please look at me.” Stiles asked him softly. “Please.”

He reached out taking Derek's chin in his fingers and gently raised his face to his. “I love you more than anything,” He told Derek, eyes shining with tears. “I may not have been truthful, but I would never ever cheat on you.”

Derek stared at him. “What are you lying about then?” He demanded.

Stiles let go of his face, running his hand down Derek's arm. “I’m not a financial adviser,” He replied.

“What?” Derek voiced.

“I work for the FBI,” Stiles said, eyes on his. “I’m undercover as a financial adviser to some pretty corrupt people.”

Derek stared, mouth open. “That’s why I work weird hours,” He told him, “I’m undercover. I have to be on stakeouts. I have to do things when my bosses call.”

Stiles ran his hand through his hair. “I had to get close to one of the wives, so I could plant a bug,” He admitted. “That’s the lipstick. She tried to start something, but I didn't let her. The bruises are from when I had to tackle a guy to the ground a couple days ago." 

Stiles wrung his hands together, looking down at them. “I’m sorry for lying to you,” Stiles told him. “I’ve been undercover for two years now, and I wasn't allowed to tell you. I wanted to everyday. I wanted you to be able to know.”

Derek watched him, he looked wrecked. “Show me your badge,” he croaked.

Stiles head whipped up, eyes on Derek. “What?”

“Show me your badge,” Derek repeated. “If your FBI, you have a badge.”

Stiles laughed wetly, and reached into his back pocket. “I bought it, just in case you didn't believe me.”

He handed it to Derek, who took it. He opened it up carefully. ‘Stilinkski?” He questioned.

“Yeah,” Stiles answered “I had to use a fake last name.”

Derek stared at the badge a moment longer and then tossed it on the table. He pushed the pillow off of himself and straddled Stiles, pressing their mouths together. Stiles hands rose up, gripping Derek’s sides, as Derek kissed him. After a few moments Derek pulled back. “No more lying,” He growled. “You tell me everything.”

Stiles nodded “Everything,” He gasped out. “I promise.”

Derek ground himself down unto Stiles, making the man beneath him moan. He bit Stiles lip, pulling it softly between his teeth. “Fuck,” Stiles gasped. “Baby, we gotta-”

Derek shut him up with another kiss, moving his hands down to unbutton Stiles jeans. He moved off Stiles quickly, as Stiles squirmed his jeans and boxers down. Derek kneeled quickly, not giving any time to adjust before he licked Stiles from bottom to tip. Stiles moaned loudly, fingers grasping at the couch. “Fuck!” Stiles shouted. “Babe!”

He sucked Stiles down quickly, making Stiles choke with pleasure. Derek pulled off once Stiles was wet, and wrapped his hand around Stiles stroking him. “You're mine,” Derek told him, as he nipped at his thighs. “Only mine.”

Stiles moaned. “Yours,” Stiles breathed.

He reached out grabbing Derek’s face, and kissed him harshly. “I love you,” Stiles murmured. “Fuck. Derek, I love you more than anything.”

He grabbed at Derek shoulders, moving him up. Their mouths together, as Stiles moved them towards the guest room. They stumbled in, and Stiles pushed Derek down onto the bed gently. Stiles stood looking at Derek, eyes dark. He began to pull off Derek clothes, until Derek was stripped bare. Stiles stared at him, before settling between Derek’s legs. He began to suck Derek in earnest, mouthing at the tip of Derek’s cock. He bobbed quickly, deepthroating Derek with ease. Derek weaved his fingers into Stiles messy hair, grasping just a little bit too hard. Stiles moaned loudly. He pulled off, making his way down. He guided Derek’s legs up, until they were wide and spread. He pushed them up until they were bent, feet planted on the bed. He began to mouth at Derek’s balls working his way lower. He circled the light pink pucker of Derek asshole and began to lick. Derek moaned loudly, grasping the sheets. “Fuck,”  He gasped.

Stiles made sure everything was wet before he began to go to town on Derek. Jabbing his tongue against Derek’s hole, as Derek whined and moaned. After a few minutes, he felt a slick finger prodding him. “Yes,” He cried, pushing back against it, as Stiles slipped the digit in.

Stiles moaned fingering him slowly. “Looks like me carrying lube in my wallet isn't such stupid idea, was it?” He laughed, kissing Derek's hip.

Derek snorted. “You're an idiot.”

After a few minutes Stiles slid another finger in, stretching Derek. “Fuck,” Derek gasped. “Come on. Fuck me.”

Stiles stood shucking his clothes, and positioned himself kissing Derek. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, one hand holding Stiles head as the kissed. He could feel Stiles erection against him. He spread his legs, urging Stiles on. “Fuck,” Stiles moaned, reaching down and rubbing the head of his dick against Derek’s hole.

He slid into Derek slowly, moaning at the tight heat. Derek threw his head back, feeling Stiles fill him up. Stiles rocked slowly, giving Derek time to adjust. “Baby,” Stiles moaned. “You feel so good. I love you.”

Derek gasped, pulling Stiles closer to him. “Come on,” He begged “Stiles.”

Stiles sped up, thrusting faster. “I love you.” he moaned again, pressing his lips against Derek’s ear. “I love you.”

He chanted it again and again, each thrust sending Derek closer to the edge until he came. Hot and thick between them. After a few moments Stiles followed, stilling inside of him. They stayed like that, breathing deeply. Until Stiles leaned up, looking Derek in the eyes. He kissed him softly, peppering kiss after kiss on Derek’s face. He murmured in, _I love you,_ after each kiss.

Stiles slid out of Derek, moving to lay next to him. Derek moved resting his head on Stiles. “I love you.” He whispered, into Stiles skin.

Stiles smiled, kissing the top of his head. They laid there for a long moment until Derek felt sleepy and started drifting. He snorted softly. “What?” Stiles asked, voice light and happy.

“Greenberg,” Derek chuckled.

“I didn't choose it.” Stiles groaned, with a laugh.

"What's your real last name?" Derek asked. 

"Oh..." Stiles mumbled. "It's Stilinski."

Derek laughed again. "Stiles Stilinski?"

Stiles mocked offense. "How dare you? I bear my soul to you and this is how you treat me?"

Derek chuckled. “I guess it's not as bad as Greenberg.”

Stiles huffed. "That was a punishment, for spilling Greenbergs coffee all over my boss."

"Sure thing, Agent Stilinski." Derek teased. 

Stiles groaned, dropping his head against the pillow. “Sure thing, Professor Hale.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.  
> If you have any prompts send that shit my way on tumblr: hoechlinsforeskin.  
> I'm legit trying to finish this wip, and it's like ripping out hair. So any small prompts you wanna send my way.  
> -Damen
> 
> ****I posted the wrong draft, that's why the name thing didn't work. That's what I get for posting it during my last ten minutes at work. Thanks for letting me know. I fixed it so now it makes sense***


End file.
